Seeking Revenge for Ashley
The 5th episode of Life of a Hugh. Next episode: Parent's Night Synopsis When Ashley gets bullied by the 4 new girls, Layla, Meagan, Missy, and Gwen for being a tomboy, Hugh decides to intervene. Transcript It was a crisp fall in the end of September. Audrey and Ashley were in their second grade classroom awaiting the teacher. Audrey: What's taking Ms. Smith so long? I want to get out of here before I turn 90! Ashley: Chill. I'm sure she's on her way. Ms. Smith entered the classroom. Next to her were 4 pretty girls. One had blonde hair, another had brown hair, another had black hair and dark skin, and the last had red hair. Ms. Smith: Class. We have four new students joining us today. Girls, introduce yourselves. The blonde went first. Girl #1: I'm Layla. The brunette went next. Girl #2: I'm Meagan. The dark haired and skinned girl went next. Girl #3: I'm Missy. Finally, the red haired girl went. Girl #4: And I'm Gwen. The entire class (in unison): Welcome, Layla, Meagan, Missy, and Gwen! Ms. Smith: Take your seats behind Ashley and Audrey up front. The girls went there and sat down. They started whispering as the teacher started teaching. Layla (whispering): Do you see who's in front of us? Meagan (whispering): I know! Where'd she get her clothes? The barn in Tennessee? Missy (whispering): Ha. Good one! Gwen (whispering): We need to get rid of her. Layla (whispering): Good idea! Ashley turned around. Ashley (whispering): What are you guys talking about? Ms. Smith overheard them. Ms. Smith: Girls, this isn't recess! Discuss it at the playground! Layla, Meagan, Missy, Gwen and Ashley (in unison): Sorry, Ms. Smith. Ms. Smith: Okay. Where was I? Ms. Smith continued teaching. Layla kicked the back of Ashley's chair. Ashley turned around. Layla smiled and waved. Throughout the day, Layla, Meagan, Missy, and Gwen made Ashley miserable. They kicked Ashley out of the playground and only let her play by the dumpster. They excluded Ashley from their table at lunch. They pelted dodgeballs at Ashley during gym class. And finally, in art class, they "accidentally" spilled paint all over Ashley. After school, Ashley went home in tears. Hugh noticed her. Hugh: What happened to you? Audrey: Oh. Some new girls in our class started picking on Ashley for no good reason. Hugh: Okay. What did you do? Audrey: Fought bravely and protected her, of course. Ashley shook her head. Ashley: Audrey did none of that. I gotta go. Ashley left. Hugh: Well. I know what I'm going to do now. Audrey: Don't get involved. That's the last thing Ashley needs. Hugh: Okay. I won't get involved. Audrey: Good. Audrey left. Hugh totally lied. He will get involved and he'll make sure those girls don't live to see 3rd grade. The next day at school, Layla, Meagan, Missy, and Gwen were at the playground. Hugh went up to them. Hugh: You must be the girls picking on my sister. Layla: Who are you? Hugh: I'm Ashley's brother. Meagan: Yeah. Please leave. Hugh: I don't think so. Ashley was devastated last night. Missy: She was? Hugh: Yes. Now apologize to my sister...or else. Gwen: Or else what? Layla: Yeah! We're not scared of some pretty boy teenager! Hugh: Oh. You're not? Well, if I tell your parents...no...THE PRINCIPAL...what you girls did to my sweet Ashley, you surely won't like that. Layla: Okay! We'll apologize! Meagan: Yeah! Just don't get the police involved, either! Hugh: Oh. I won't. For now. The girls gulped and left. Hugh: I think I got through to them. A while later, Layla, Meagan, Missy, and Gwen went up to Ashley. Ashley: Here to ridicule my awful clothes again? Layla: No. You see. We want to apologize. Meagan: Yeah. Sorry that you're such a filthy tomboy! Ashley: Say what? Missy: Yeah! You eat like a pig, you have tattered clothes, you don't brush your teeth, your hair's gross, and what? You expect people to like you! Ashley: I do. Cause I'm kind and sweet. Unlike you. Gwen: Well, at least WE'RE not weaklings who bring their older brothers to fight our battles! Ashley: What are you talking about now? Layla: Just admit it. You're nothing without that man candy. Ashley was confused. Why would she be-unless Hugh actually tried defending her. Then that would be an issue. Ashley: Wait! You think. No! Hugh's my brother, yes. But he knows I can fend for myself. Meagan: Oh yeah! Then fend this! Meagan pushed Ashley down. Missy: Try defending your way outta this! Ashley got up and was furious. Ashley: YOU'RE ALL GOING TO GET IT! Ashley started charging towards the girls. They all ducked. Ashley grabbed Layla's hair as Layla pushed Ashley aside. The girls all got into a huge fight until the principal came down and split them up. Mr. Jenkins: You 5. My office. Now. The girls gulped. A while later, Ashley, Layla, Meagan, Missy, and Gwen were sitting in the principal's office. Mr. Jenkins: You 5 should be ashamed of yourselves. Having a fight in the playground. I'm calling your parents right now. Layla: No! Please don't! Mr. Jenkins: I'm afraid I have no choice. Now what started this argument? Ashley: It was no argument. These girls here were bullying me all day yesterday and then today they continued. You see, they hate the fact that I'm a tomboy. Mr. Jenkins turned to the other girls. Mr. Jenkins: Is this true? Layla: I have no idea what she's talking about! Meagan: Yeah! Her older brother just came up to us and demanded that we apologize. Missy: Yeah! I mean. Look at us. We're perfect. Gwen: Yeah! We can't apologize for being flawless. It's not done. Ashley: Come on! You girls have been targeting me and you know it! Layla: Oh sure. Blame us. WE'RE not dirty tomboys. Mr. Jenkins: Okay. I think I heard enough. Layla, Meagan, Missy, Gwen. You're suspended for a week. Ashley, you're suspended for a day. Ashley looked guilty. Ashley: Sounds fair. Mr. Jenkins: Now I'm calling your parents. They'll be by to pick you up. The 4 girls gulped. Mr. Jenkins: You are all dismissed. They all left. After a week, Ashley went back to school and saw the girls again. Ashley went up to them. Ashley: Look. We might not ever be friends. But please stop picking on me for the good of the school. I know I'm a tomboy. I don't care. But you should not be so mean as to constantly torment me about it. Got it? Layla, Meagan, Missy, and Gwen began to look guilty. Layla: We're sorry. Meagan: And we mean it. Missy: Yeah. And we do want to be friends. Gwen: Yeah! You'd be a wonderful asset to our group. Ashley: You really think so? Thank you! Layla: Let's put this all behind us! Ashley: Alright! After school, Ashley arrived home with Layla, Meagan, Missy, and Gwen. Ashley: Thanks for coming over. This will be the best sleepover ever! Hugh overheard and noticed the girls. Hugh: Hello. I never expected you to be here. Layla: Look, we've apologized to Ashley. Meagan: Yep! We're now friends! Ashley: Yep! I gave them another chance. Hugh: Oh goodie. The girls left. Hugh: Not goodie. What is happening to my life!?Category:Episodes